Land of Pictures 20
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 20 : 'YET EVEN More' Truely Awesome Pictures (the very best part of this wiki) This looks awfully familiar. Yes it was cloned for the AE locomotive design seen on a wall blueprint and in some concept drawings. Nostalgia is great - it means you can reuse other people's ideas and skill and talent for next to nothing. Delta, the original, may not have been OUR games 'Delta'. Eleanor could take any old stiff, shove it into a BD suit (its amazing what the Little Sisters could move in those little red wagons), and apply the BD conditioning tapes and maybe some N-Gram recordings from the old BD Experiments, and using the Vita-Chamber to regenrate the corpse (and probably using up ALOT of ADAM). How many masses of goop (failures) resulted until Eleanor 'got it right' -- we were never told (at least you could reuse the BD suit once you cleaned the mess out of it, and the LS could slurp most of the ADAM up for the next try). 1936 streamlined diesel. AE trains looked a bit like this. Notice how wide it is though. The AE car design used in the game was a bit too narrow to hold sufficient people for a Public Transit system use. Looks like the power advance on a lathe or milling machine. Because Rapture couldn't support assembly line industry to create many/most of the things in Rapture (They were brought from the Surface), alot of things had to be repaired. That means often making replacement parts, which a machine this picture shows part of, would be done alot. The Common Bathysphere seen in the first 2 games was quite problematic from the point of view of basic reality and any real engineering. But who expects anything plausible from Sci-Fi GAMES, right ? Drop-forged wrench 'made in Rapture'. Drop-Frogings is not the most complex manufacturing process, and with many dies, is fairly versatile for shaping hunks of metal. The would be lots of small businesses in Rapture, and even large businesses like the Atlantic Express Company would do outside work for other businesses. SteamPunky computer keyboard (crafting is a big part of that hobby genre). Such a thing in Rapture would be more like a Teletype keyboard (an existing period technology using a mechanical/electric contact mechanism ... you cannot make it unjustified ALL new/advanced 'in Rapture' (a rather small microcosm society) simply with a "wave of the hand"). One of the Alternate Elizabeths had a more interesting life ... Actually, Imagination like this would be important to the way the Rapture Reborn MMORPG (or any similar MMORPG) operated. Weird stuff can still be used for dreams, and multitudes of more appropriate created things would be used to fill the main game with interesting details. Nixie tubes (numeric digit using neon glow effect from separate shaped wires for the 10 digit shapes - missing part is all the circuitry to drive the inputs). Something like this would be advanced tech for Infinite BS's Columbia (at least there's no need to be logical in a Fantasy game like that one). Gears and electrics cobbled together IS about all you got. But, as long as it looks like something, most Players won't know any better. Unfortunately they didn't do better with the game's Combat mechanics (a critical part of the game you shouldn't just cobble together). Another part of the ADAM refining process or somesuch. (Once a Little Sister vomitted up the Raw ADAM, it had to be refined somehow...) No doubt better ways to do that were developed along the way with the Plasmids and Tonics. ---- ---- . . . .